guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wild Strike
Hmm, I would've expected this skill to also deal gaurenteed critical, since it's like a cousin to Wild Blow. Pity. -PanSola 21:58, 20 April 2006 (CDT) :Wild blow is "lose all adrenaline", which hurts most warriors badly. So that's more than fair. 134.130.4.46 15:25, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :I would've expected this skill to ignore evasion and blocking, which is really much more important than that. +17 damage is probably better than criting, anyway, I'd have to say (and it would be too cheap if this skill let you keep Critical Defenses going indefinitely). — 130.58 (talk) (16:34, 4 May 2006 (CDT)) If the description reads accurately, this skill would seem rather pointless against the various defensive stances, as it will fail to "hit" when blocked, evaded or otherwise countered by the stance. Can anyone confirm if this is the case? --Bishop (rap| ) 11:48, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :If that is true, it seems that it would only be useful against mantras and other non-blocking/evading stances. Either way, the lead attack would probably also miss. Also, what does it mean when it says one stance? Is that just ANet adding words, since you can only have one stance at a time, correct?--theonemephisto ::You're perfectly correct, it would be hard to land a Lead against a defensive stance, making this doubly useless against those... I don't seem to recall any Leads that are not block/dodge-able. And as for the wording, I actually believe the article is not quoting the game entirely accurately, perhaps someone who has the skill in game can confirm the wording? --Bishop (rap| ) 12:24, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :::No, the description is accurate, though the numbers aren't. Amusingly, it also says "1" instead of "one" in game. --68.142.13.105 19:22, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :The fact that the skill itself doesn't hit through block/evade is not the e nd of the world, you just need to bring Way of the Fox (which description is outdated, I'll reactualise it when I get back to GW.) --theeth 12:51, 6 May 2006 (CDT) Does this skill really hit instantly, as the 0-second activation time in the skill box seems to indicate? All other attack skills that have no explicitly mentioned activation time take 1 second to execute, so this 0-second activation time seems suspect to me. --CoreDumpError 13:21, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Can't you have distortion which is a stance, with bonetti's defense at the same time? So it would take off the most recent stance. :No. You cannot be in more than once stance at the same time. --68.142.14.84 16:00, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::I think it'd be interesting if Four-legged creatures are allowed two stances at a time d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:19, 28 June 2006 (CDT) I personally find it works well with "expose defenses" if you want to try it that way however "iron palm" is a spell and a lead attack so it cannot be blocked via defensive stances either and is a perfectly vaiable way to lead into wild strike. Added Michiko from Kaening Center to Acquistion Since it comes from him, too... Ending stances There ought to be a note about Dancing Daggers and Iron Palm. These are lead attacks with no need for daggers, which means you can end stances without worrying about block/evade.--Life Infusion 14:30, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :Wild Strike itself can still be blocked/evaded. The only excuse for this skill is the lack of any other good off-hand attacks. -- Bishop rap| ] 14:40, 14 August 2006 (CDT) ::True Wild Strike can be blocked/evaded, but why say it is the only good offhand. I could understand if you said it has the least recharge. Fox Fangs has the same damage and can't be blocked or evaded. --Life Infusion 18:07, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :::Cant be blocked now! yay.. Its worthy of its "wild" title. What it's good for. There seems to be a lot of discussion about what Wild Strike is actually good for. So... *Good damage for an off-hand. *Fast recharge to spam dual attacks faster: this is the only skill that can truly keep up with the recharge on Critical Strike. *Anti-kiting. Guy starts running, give chase, whack him with this and he's lost his speed buff. *Fast recharge so missing doesn't matter very much: hit with a lead once and you've got about 20 seconds to launch your off-hand. Missing doesn't force you to restart the chain. So you can, if necessary, swing 2-3 times to break a stance. This sucks in PVP but isn't a big deal in PVE, most of the time. Missing a few times with Wild Strike is still better than using Fox Fangs only to have your dual attack miss afterward. Handy skill, all in all, though the stance-breaking part of it is seldom the biggest draw. — 130.58 (talk) 12:56, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :Cheap cost, fast recharge, respectable damage. I like it. It has no major bonus, but also no major drawback.--TypoNinja 23:39, 5 February 2007 (CST) -Can someone remove the Expose Defenses note? Useless now, since it is unblockable, and I am FAR too nubbish to know how to do any of that. Forgot to sign, my apologies. ^_^ --A Child Of Midnight 23:24, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Finally makes sense Having something to defeat stances but isn't unblockable has always seemed a little odd, considering that most stances that you would want to take down are the very ones that will probably keep Wild Strike from succeeding. 404notfound 00:22, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :Yes, but you still have to land a Lead Attack first. Unless you're using Dancing Daggers or Iron Palm, if they already have their stance up, you're likely to miss. Also, of course, Leads aren't really used much in general. These are the only things keeping this from being heavily imba. :P Arshay Duskbrow 02:14, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::Because Golden Fox Strike isn't good enough for you? --Kale Ironfist 04:38, 17 August 2007 (CDT) I always hated the fact that Wild Blow and Wild Throw were unblockable and this wasnt, you still need a lead attack though but at least this has changed for the better --Yevaud 09:15, 17 August 2007 (CDT) I have one thing to say to Arshay. Dancing Daggers BUDDY! LOOK IT UP --Lann 13:23, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :He already said "Unlees your using Dancing Daggers or Iron Palm", he seems to know they're unblockable, as they're spells >< 84.24.206.123 13:25, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::What the anon said. Lord of all tyria 13:26, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::She did say that, she did know, and thanks Lann, you really taught me a lesson. Arshay Duskbrow 19:46, 17 August 2007 (CDT) They need to buff Fox Fangs now so that it will still be a viable choice, reducing it's activation time just doesn't cut it. [[User:Entheos Geon|'Entheos Geon']] image:Dervish-icon-small.png‎ 19:23, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Still on most sins that use no adrenaline skills, just using wild blow instead might be a better option, scince it does not require a lead attack to hit. +1..30 dmg can be slightly comensated with a critical hit wild blow always causes. And critical hit adds base dmg, unlike bonus dmg from skill, so it will be affected by skills that increase AP, like Judge's Insight for example. LegendaryWalter 13:11, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :The downside is that you must take /W secondary, and a skill with a higher recharge time than the entire chain of Jagged-Wild-Blossom (for example). The plus side is that it is E-management (in a sense) because of auto-crit. Meh, I take them both personally. (T/ ) 13:13, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Heroes Not sure if the discussion is still active, but I've noticed that heroes will not use this skill if the opponent isn't in a stance. It doesn't make much sense not to considering it has a four second recharge and I gave them Golden Fox Strike as their lead attack. It bugs me though because any intelligent person would use it to continue their attack chain regardless of the opponent's stance or lack there of. I know it's an Artificial Intelligence but still, you'd think AI would at least keep the chain going.--Genprey 06:59, 9 July 2009 (UTC)